


always happy when i'm with you

by honeyminsung (honeyavidan)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Help, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not a lot though, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, a little bit of angst?, desperation?, i dont have the confidence for that, i want this to be as soft as possible, is that weird to say?, just fluff, literally just fluff, maybe? - Freeform, some smut, some suggestive content, thigh riding, this was originally on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyavidan/pseuds/honeyminsung
Summary: this is a collection of one-offs and quick drabbles of stray kids.i'm not that good at writing but i hope to get better as time goes on!there may be a tiny bit of smut but nothing extremely sexual, i'm too scared to write shit like that.i hope you enjoy these!! the first few are probably gonna be fluffy as hell :] <3
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. wilted roses

changbin stood outside the door of his shared apartment, a bouquet of wilted red roses hanging limply from his hand. his head hung and all he could seem to see was the floor beneath him. he didn't want to admit the reality of what just happened but he knew it was probably for the better.

he had gotten rejected.

this, to some, may not seem like a big deal. but to changbin, it was. he had fucked up a lifelong friendship because of his stupid feelings. his goddamn emotions and desires got in the way of a genuine friendship and he despised himself for that. he wished he had just pushed away those feelings, ignored them, but no. of course he just had to go and say something.

fucks sake.

he replayed the events that had unfolded just minutes before in his head, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping, just hoping, that it was all a dream.

-

_changbin was standing outside his best friend's house. he held a bouquet of red roses in one hand and an umbrella in the other, as it was pouring down rain and he didn't want the delicate flowers to potentially tear underneath the heavy rain._

_he shut his umbrella as he ducked underneath a small overhang of the roof, leaning it up against the small stone wall next to him. he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, giving the door three short knocks._

_the door opened almost immediately, and changbin was greeted with the smiling face of his best friend, jung woo young, more affectionately known as wooyoung._

_"bin! what's up?" the younger's smile remaining wide and bright._

_changbin returned the smile, his heart pounding in his chest. he glanced down at the flowers he was carrying, then back up to wooyoung's face._

_wooyoung also glanced down at the bundle in changbin's hand. changbin saw his smile falter._

_changbin spoke quickly. "wooyoung.. i just.. i wanted to say that i really.. really like you and.. maybe.. maybe you'd..." he let himself trail off, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "maybe..."_

_"bin..." the younger started._

_changbin could feel his heart sink. he knew this was a possibility but didn't think it'd actually become a reality._

_"bin... i'm flattered, but.." he swallowed hard. "i'm sorry.. i just.. i don't like you like that,, y'know? i just.. i only see you as a-"_

_"it's okay. i understand. please don't apologize."_

_changbin blinked hard to hide his tears. he reached up and adjusted the brim of his hat, pulling it down tighter to hide his eyes. he flashed a lopsided grin at wooyoung, who thankfully returned the action._

_"no hard feelings?" wooyoung asked, a hint of concern laced in his voice. but bin knew it wasn't genuine._

_changbin nodded. "no hard feelings, man. i understand."_

_wooyoung's original warm smile returned to his face. "take care of yourself, binnie. I'll text you later. and... again, i'm sorry."_

_changbin shook his head. "nah.. don't feel bad." he forced out a laugh. "I'll see you around."_

_they waved goodbye to each other, and wooyoung closed the door to his house._

_the moment changbin heard the door shut, he let his tears start falling. he didn't sob, he didn't make any noise, he just stood there and let the tears roll down his cheeks._

_the rain had gotten heavier since changbin first arrived at his friend's house, and he didn't really have the energy or motivation to pick up his umbrella and hold it, so he left it. he stepped out from underneath the overhang and began walking in the pouring rain, the roses being pelted with fat raindrops, ultimately ripping the flowers' soft petals._

-

and so there he stood, in front of his apartment, soaking wet and crying.

changbin didn't know what to feel. anger? sadness? guilt? a mix? whatever. he still found himself stupid for confessing instead of just keeping his feelings to himself. things wouldnt've changed if he had just kept his damn mouth shut.

but still, he knew this would've happened one way or another.

he shook his head, gripping the doorknob in his hand, pushing the door open.

he was greeted with the scent of cookies baking in the oven and the sound of his roommates watching a movie in the living room. this familiarity brought a small smile to his face and he could feel himself loosening up a little.

he took a few steps forward, trying not to make any noise as he didn't want to disturb his friends. he removed his shoes, leaving them on the shoe mat by the door, and made his way into the kitchen.

changbin peeked into the oven and saw that there were in fact chocolate chip cookies being baked. he knew this was felix's doing- felix was the one who bought the oven in the first place and was always experimenting with recipes. changbin wished he was there when the members were making the dough together. that sounds a lot more fun than getting rejected and ruining a friendship.

he moved away from the oven and towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. changbin had decided he was just gonna go to bed instead of going to watch the movie with the others. he didn't want to risk them asking about how his confession went and ultimately pausing the movie to comfort him. he preferred to just sit and surround himself with things that make him happy when he's sad, not talk it out.

he shut the fridge and placed the wilted roses down on the kitchen counter before heading into his room. in order to get to his room, though, he had to pass through the living room, which may be a challenge.

carefully, changbin slipped past the couch his friends were gathered on, failing to disturb them. the movie must have been interesting because nobody even noticed he was there.

he entered his room and removed all his wet clothing, placing them in his clothes hamper. he'd deal with them tomorrow. changbin changed into a pair of shorts and a sweater and climbed into bed, too tired to turn out the lights. he scrolled through his instagram feed for a while before turning off his phone, closing his eyes and trying to drift into sleep.

he heard his room door creak open and footsteps approaching his bed. internally, changbin sighed. he just wanted to be alone.

"changbin hyung?" it was felix who whispered. "are you still awake?"

 _felix._ felix was someone changbin truly trusted, someone he was extremely close with. if it were anyone else, he would've pretended to be asleep.

"yeah." changbin's voice was muffled due to the blanket that was pulled up all the way to his nose. he rolled over so he could face felix.

the first thing changbin noticed was felix's expression; he seemed worried. his eyebrows were doing that thing where they curved downward, and his lips frowned ever so slightly.

"are you okay?" the younger asked. "i saw you come in, but you didn't greet anyone. is everything alright?"

changbin sighed. should he just tell felix? 

_fuck it._

"no, not really."

felix's worried expression deepened.

"do you.. do you wanna talk about it?"

changbin hesitated, but nodded. he scooted over in his bed so the younger could sit next to him. felix crawled into the bed and laid down next to binnie, staring at the bunk above them.

"i take it didn't go well?" felix asked after a moment of silence.

"nope." changbin laughed bitterly. "i fucked everything up."

"everything?"

"yep. he said 'no hard feelings' but i know for sure he was uncomfortable." changbin cringed inwardly as he remembered what had happened. "i just wish i'd kept my mouth shut."

he took a sigh. "i've also always felt that wooyoung wasn't- he wasn't going to make me happy, but i still wanted him. i've always felt there was someone else that was going to make me happy, someone that would help me grow into a better version of me while also loving me,, but i wanted wooyoung so bad. i guess i was just projecting my feelings onto him, because i thought he felt the same way... but i feel like.. like someone else.." he trailed off.

he continued to explain everything that had happened at wooyoung's front door and struggled to keep his composure, but felix was there, encouraging him and occasionally telling him he was doing great and could stop whenever he needed.

"hey," felix started. "at least you know now. better now than never, right?" felix turned his head to look at changbin. "and, to be honest, i don't think he's a true friend. if he truly cared about you and your feelings he wouldn't have acted like that. he could've been more polite, y'know?" changbin was shocked as he heard a trace of anger in felix's voice. felix was never really one to get angry, so the older was a bit surprised at felix's sudden burst. "also.. maybe there is someone who likes you and will make you feel happy, and will help you and support you in everything you do."

"yeah.." changbin said, taking in everything he had just heard. "i just don't know if i deserve it all." he sighed, turning his head to look at felix. 

_woah._

their noses were almost touching.

changbin pulled his head back a bit. "woah- sorry." he laughed, the tips of his ears burning a bit.

felix only smiled. "i don't mind." his soft voice immediately soothed changbin's nerves, and he felt the corners of his lips tug up ever so slightly.

they both stared at the bunk above them again, silence quickly enveloping the two. it had stopped raining a little bit ago, so the usual comforting sound of rain tapping against the window beside changbin's bed wasn't there.

there they laid, lost in silence, lost in thought, arms straight by their sides, neither of them daring to speak as they were afraid of ruining the peaceful atmosphere that had settled.

changbin glanced down at his hand and noticed just how close it was to felix's hand. 

_they look so soft._

the thought pushed itself into changbin's head and refused to leave. he'd never really held felix's hands, let alone touch them, so he couldn't necessarily say whether they were soft or not.

but oh boy, did he want to find out.

without thinking, changbin reached his pinky out, slowly moving his hand closer to lix's. felix must have noticed, because the blonde suddenly flipped his hand over so the palm of his hand was facing upwards. changbin sucked in a breath, the tips of his ears turning red once again. although embarrassed, he kept moving his hand closer, his pinky finally reaching lix's open hand, the older boy's finger brushing against the younger's palm. he heard felix giggle softly. he slid the rest of his hand into felix's and the two intertwined their fingers, squeezing softly.

and he was right. they were soft.

changbin felt felix's thumb gently caressing the small space between his thumb and wrist and began to melt into his gentle touch.

felix just had a way with making everything soft and warm. his gentle touches to the others' shoulders and hands, his heart-melting smiles, his curious round eyes that softened when he saw you enter the room. he made everything feel so comfortable, like home.

 _home._ that's what he was.

he was home. to chan, to minho, to changbin, to everyone, really. everyone trusted felix, and felix trusted everyone. he had such a tight bond with each and every one of his friends, and that's what made him so special. felix knew how to comfort each of the members, how to make them laugh, how to cheer them up, everything. nobody knew how he knew so much, but nobody asked. it was speculated that felix just cared that much about everyone, he just knew everything through a gut feeling.

"shit." felix muttered from beside changbin, letting go of the older boy's hand. changbin's hand felt cold immediately after lix let go. "i have to go check the cookies." he sat up quickly, practically leaping out of bed and running out of the room.

a pang struck changbin's heart, but he shrugged it off. felix was just worried about the cookies, that's all.

unless changbin made him uncomfortable. just like he did to wooyoung.

the events played again in changbin's mind, an endless loop of mixed emotions and he didn't know what to do or how to stop or how to get his mind off the negative thoughts he just wanted to do something right for once he was always fucking things up and he-

"i'm back!" felix's cheerful voice snapped changbin out of his thoughts. "sorry, i just had to take the cookies out of the oven." he gave the cutest lopsided grin as he scratched the back of his neck.

changbin couldn't help but smile. "it's okay!" _i'm just glad you're back._

"aww, why wouldn't i come back? you didn't scare me away just by holding my hand, changbin hyung." felix's grin widened. "if anything, i would've come back just to hold your hand! ...kidding."

changbin felt the heat rise in his cheeks. did he really say that out loud? god damn it.

"anyway, scooch over." felix clambered back into bed with changbin, but instead of laying on his back like he was before, he cuddled into the older boy, his head resting in the crook of his neck, an arm draped loosely across bin's waist. if hearts could explode (metaphorically), changbin's just did. 

and the thing is, he didn't mind.

butterflies erupting in his tummy, changbin snuck his arm underneath felix's lithe figure and wrapped it around him, pulling the younger boy closer.

"you're going to be okay." felix whispered, his breath softly tickling changbin's neck. "i promise."

changbin nodded softly. "i know i will."

he could feel his heart pounding quite fast. he didn't know why, but his pulse always quickened when felix was around. he guessed it was because felix made him happy, and he also guessed that being happy meant a higher heart rate? it was a strange inference but it made sense to him.

the two laid there for a while, rays of sunlight softly peering through the blinds on the window, creating little bursts of light illuminating the boys' features. felix shuffled around a bit, ultimately snuggling closer to changbin and moving his hand from its place around bin's waist to his chest, tracing small shapes on his shirt. changbin found this quite adorable and couldn't do anything but smile; a soft smile that tugged on the corners of his lips, one that wasn't forced or fake. a soft, genuine expression of happiness was plastered on the older boy's face, and he couldn't hide it. he laid there with a stupid little grin on his face, and he wasn't mad about it.

"changbin hyung," felix started.

"hm?" changbin hummed, his fingers mindlessly playing in felix's blond hair.

"nothing. just wanted to hear you say something." he gave changbin a wide smile.

"you're so cute." the words slipped out of changbin's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

felix blinked rapidly, averting his gaze as a light red blush dusted his cheeks and nose. 

"cute." bin snickered.

"hyuuuuuuuungggg!!" felix protested, burying his face into changbin's neck. "unfair."

"what's unfair? how flustered i can make you? i think it's fun." changbin teased, a slight smile playing on his lips. "and besides, you're adorable when you're flustered." the older boy moved his hand from felix's hair to the side of his face, cupping his cheek gently and running his thumb over the numerous freckles the younger boy donned. felix melted into his touch, smiling against his hand & fluttering his eyes open. his gaze softened as he stared at changbin's face. you could quite literally see the hearts in his eyes.

changbin turned onto his side so he could face felix, still keeping his hand on the freckled boy's face. meeting felix's gaze only made changbin's heart start beating faster, and he could feel his face heating up.

he froze.

_why... why am i feeling this way?_

changbin leaned in closer.

_what's this coming over me?_

felix closed his eyes.

_why do i..._

he stopped, his nose a mere centimeter away from felix's.

_...want to do this?_

"pretty." changbin breathed, his breath tickling felix's lips.

felix's eyes opened and widened when he saw how close changbin was.

changbin froze, waiting for felix's reaction.

a few moments pass, and felix frowns.

"what's wrong?" changbin pulls away.

felix's frown deepens. "you didn't kiss me."

changbin was taken aback. "you- i- you _wanted_ me to kiss you?"

felix's gaze softened. "i've wanted you to kiss me for so long now, changbin hyung." he looks down suddenly, fidgeting with his hands. "so, so long." he added quietly. changbin was confused.

"i.." felix sighed. "i'm in love with you, bin." he dropped the honorifics, so changbin knew he was serious. "i was just too frightened to tell you."

changbin was dumbfounded. felix was here. the entire time. in love with changbin. and changbin totally disregarded his feelings. and went after someone who he knew wouldn't make him happy. changbin ranted to felix about this dumb boy, and felix had to sit through it all. 

changbin couldn't imagine how much that must've hurt.

he felt very dumb. and like a bit of an asshole.

"felix- felix... i'm sorry. i'm so, so sorry. i didn't know. and i feel like such an asshole. i'm so sorry for treatin-"

"bin. it's okay." felix's warm smile had returned to his face. "i just want you to be happy. and if he makes you happy, then i'm happy." he sat up suddenly, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.

"wait."

changbin grabbed felix's hand. felix turned around, shooting changbin a puzzled look.

"you.. you say you want me to be happy, right?"

felix nods slowly, still a bit confused.

"i..." changbin swallowed. "i wanna be happy." taking a deep breath in, he added, "with you."

felix just stood there, staring at the older boy who was still on the bed. 

changbin forced a small laugh. "only- only if that's okay with y-"

he was cut off as felix launched himself onto the bed, right on top of changbin. he wrapped his arms around the older boy and squeezed him as tight as he could, smiling that warm smile of his. "of _course_ it'sokaywithmeican'ttellyouhowlongi'vebeenwaitingfory-" his words came out in a jumbled, breathless mess, and all changbin could do was laugh.

"you're so _goddamn_ cute." changbin grinned, poking at felix's cheek.

felix giggled. "not as cute as you!" he swatted changbin's hand away before grabbing it and intertwining their fingers.

the two teased and poked fun at each other for a while before calming down, just gazing at each other, silence once again filling the room.

felix licked his lips, his eyes traveling from changbin's eyes down to his lips and back up again after a moment. there was an emotion in his eyes that changbin couldn't quite read, but he could perfectly understand the feeling that entered the atmosphere.

felix wanted to kiss him.

changbin bit his lip, his hand snaking up the back of felix's neck, fingers getting lost in the blond boy's hair. he slowly began pulling felix closer, stopping when the tips of their noses touched. 

felix squeezed his eyes shut, signaling for changbin to make the move. the older giggled, causing felix to purse his lips in embarrassment.

"cute." changbin whispered before pulling felix even closer and closing the gap between them.

changbin immediately felt warm. a warmth he had never felt before filled his body and radiated throughout the room, and he felt felix's hands travel across changbin's chest, feeling his muscular shoulders and arms. changbin moved his hands from felix's hair to his waist, pulling him closer to his body. he could feel felix smile against his lips and his heart fluttered once again, a feeling of happiness radiating throughout his chest.

the two broke apart after a while, breathless. they made eye contact and smiled at each other, felix giving changbin his signature sunshine smile.

_sunshine._

_that's what he was._ that's what felix was.

he was the sun. he was changbin's sunshine.

his sun on a rainy day, his warmth on a winter afternoon, his most important person.

changbin was a rose. a wilted rose. and felix was the sun.

for so long, changbin had been alone and in the dark. he couldn't grow. he could not change. he was a wilted flower in a dark world.

but then came felix.

felix came and changed everything. he was the sun that helped the flowers grow, he was the rain that fell on the soil and allowed the flowers to drink, he was the sky that the flowers reached up towards, growing taller and taller as the days went by.

without him, changbin wouldn't have grown. changbin would've been stuck in that neverending spiral of darkness and negativity. and for felix, changbin was eternally grateful.

felix rested his head on changbin's chest, snuggling closer to him. he felt safe in changbin's arms.

"sunshine?" changbin said suddenly.

"hm?" felix's heart jumped at the nickname.

"i love you."

felix smiled hard. "i love you too."

they were quiet for a bit before changbin realized that felix had fallen asleep in his arms. he chuckled softly, pulling the smaller boy closer to him and planting a kiss on his forehead. he gazed through the gaps in the blinds on his window and thought about how grateful he was to have someone like felix. 

he wondered how he had gotten so lucky, how god or whoever was up there had sent such an angel down straight into his arms. he didn't know how he deserved it, or what he did that made him so special- he just knew he was happy.

he planted another kiss on felix's forehead before closing his eyes, the warmth shared between the two boys' bodies enveloping changbin like a warm blanket. 

he sighed contentedly, still holding his sunshine close to him.

and he was happy.


	2. the one where minho is bad at math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho says something is statistically impossible but he's very bad at math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> math haters where u at
> 
> okay i wrote this in the span of like a month and a half and im SO sorry. it's really bad since my writing style is inconsistent and i tend to overexplain things ANYWAY enjoy if you can <3

Minho was alone.

He was sitting in his room in the dorm, on the bottom bunk of the bed he shared with Changbin. He was staring at the wall in front of him, his mind full of racing thoughts and a bit of fog as he struggled to clear his head. All the other members had gone out without him, and he felt lonely. He pondered certain activities he could do, but merely sighed at the thought of them.

There was no Felix to bake with, no Hyunjin to play Among Us with, no Bang Chan to go to for advice, no Seungmin to argue with, no Changbin to pester, no Jeongin to tease, and no Han Jisung to watch horror movies with. Minho truly was alone for the next couple hours. The thought made him sad. He did have a choice to go out with the others, but he decided against it because he had a splitting headache. But the headache had disappeared maybe five minutes after everyone was gone. Minho silently cursed his body for being so indecisive.

He sighed once again, placing his head in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. He truly had no idea what to do. Maybe he could call someone? No, he didn't want to bother anyone. He could play a game? No, there was nobody to play and compete with. Minho ultimately decided that he was going to mope in his room. 

So that's what he did.

He swung his legs onto the bed and laid his head down on the pillows, extracting his phone from his pocket. He checked his phone's clock, which read 6:49pm. The others wouldn't be back for a couple more hours. Minho sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe he should just sleep to make the time pass faster.  
Eyes closed, he began to think of his fellow members and their charms, how he loved every single one of them so much, how he showed his affection to them. Minho _adored_ every single one of them. They were his light, his home, his safe place. They made him feel so loved and welcome and he couldn't ever thank them enough for everything they do for him. They truly made Minho feel special, like he _meant_ something to them.  
Minho could feel himself smiling. Not a huge smile, but one where the corners of his mouth were turned up just enough to make someone else smile too. His head full of negative thoughts soon faded and all he could think about were his fellow members. He thought about Bang Chan, and Felix, and Jisung, and Changbin, and Seungmin, and Jisung, and Jeongin, and Hyunjin, and Jisung-

Minho's smile faded. Why was he thinking about Jisung so much? He squeezed his eyes even tighter, but a permanent image of Jisung smiling at Minho was stuck in his head. He couldn't _not_ see it. It wasn't like he was complaining, though. He could honestly stare at Jisung's face for hours and never get tired of it. 

"Shut up, Minho. It's not like you have a chance.." He told himself, sighing. "He's way too good for you. You'll never be more than best friends."

But as he kept his eyes shut, his mind began to wander. The light touches, the hand holding, their late night talks that turned into cuddle sessions. He wondered if it was all platonic or if there was some special meaning behind it all. He didn't know what to think. 

He had a huge ass crush on Jisung and he didn't know what to do. For starters, it wasn't like Jisung liked him, too, or ever would. Minho, to himself, wasn't that likeable of a person. He was cold and mean and nobody really seemed to like him (outside of Stray Kids, of course).

Minho just couldn't see Han Jisung liking him.

It was statistically impossible. (But Minho was bad at math, so anything he calculated was probably wrong.)

Minho's eyes shot open as he heard the front door unlock, swing open and slam shut. He heard footsteps walking around the dorm, pausing every so often, which Minho assumed was the person stopping to check in certain rooms. Minho closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep just as the door to his room opened. He heard footsteps approaching his bed, but he didn't dare open his eyes to see who was in his room.

"Lee Know hyung?" Jisung's soft voice made Minho's heart race. "Are you awake?"

Minho froze, barely breathing. He didn't know what to do, whether he should keep pretending to sleep or tell Jisung he's awake-  
Jisung sighed, and Minho heard him unzip his jacket and remove his shoes, setting both down near the chair at the foot of Minho's bed. Minho could feel a weight being pressed down at the end of the bed, and he knew Jisung was sitting on it.  
_Please move closer,_ Minho silently prayed. And his prayers were answered, because a shivering Jisung crawled right next to a "sleeping" Minho. Jisung reached up and started caressing Minho's cheek, his thumb running over the smooth skin of the older boy's face. Minho decided that now would be a good time to "wake up," so he fluttered his eyes open, seeing a frowning Jisung laying next to him, faced towards him.

"I'm sorry, hyung.. did I wake you?" Jisung's voice had an edge of concern to it.  
"No, no, it's alright." Minho reassured the younger. "Why are you back so soon?"

Jisung stopped caressing Minho's face. He drew his arm back and squirmed, his eyes trailing down.

"Hey, you can talk to me, okay, Jisung?" Minho spoke softly as to not pressure him. "You can talk to me. I'm here to listen."

Jisung blew out a deep breath, his eyes finally meeting Minho's. "I got scared.. being out in public. It's December, so it's a very busy time. There were just too many people out tonight, so I decided to come back and c- talk to you."  
Minho frowned. Jisung was always so extroverted and energetic around large crowds of people.. this behavior confused him.

"I know it seems weird," Jisung quickly added, seeing Minho's expression. "But it happens sometimes. I don't like talking about it because it makes me feel awful about myself.. like there's something wrong with me."  
"Hey," Minho turned on his side so that he and Jisung were facing each other. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're the strongest and bravest person I know. I'm proud of you for telling me what happened. I mean that, okay? I'm proud of you. Your feelings are valid, and you are, too." Minho promised.  
"Thank you, hyung... That really means a lot to me." Jisung sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  
" _You_ really mean a lot to me." Minho blurted, earning a quick grin from Jisung.  
"You really mean a lot to me, too." Jisung said, scooting closer to Minho.  
Minho took this opportunity to wrap his arms around the younger, holding him in an awkward sort of hug position before rolling onto his back, still holding onto Jisung.

Jisung was now laying on top of Minho, who responded to Minho's action by resting his head on the older boy's chest, snuggling into him.  
Minho's heart was pounding even faster than before as he moved one of his hands up to Jisung's head to run it through his hair, causing the younger boy to sink even further into Minho. The two stayed like this for a while, listening to each other's breathing, holding each other in their arms, not letting go.  
Minho could feel himself drifting off into sleep when suddenly Jisung pushed himself up, so that he was hovering over Minho.

"Hm?" Minho could barely get a word out, he was so tired.

"Hyung, I..." Jisung started. "W-well..." He stuttered nervously. "I just... I wanted to say that you have r,,,really pretty lips. I noticed that earlier but I wanted to wait to say something so I wouldn't make things awkward." He looked away in embarrassment.  
Minho could feel the butterflies in his stomach erupt. There was no way this was happening, no way that _Han Jisung_ actually said that.

He decided to take this chance while it was here.

"Jisung,," Minho breathed, reaching up to cup Jisung's face before sliding his hand down the younger boy's neck.  
"Hm?" Jisung blinked rapidly, gazing down at the older boy, a deep red blush dusting his soft cheeks.  
"You have pretty lips, too." Minho chuckled softly as Jisung's face flushed.

The two made eye contact, and just like that, they were magnets, slowly moving their faces toward each other until they were merely centimeters away, their noses brushing and lips just barely grazing against each other.  
"I wanna kiss you," Jisung whispered, so quiet that Minho could barely hear him. "I wanna kiss you so bad."  
Minho hummed softly, moving his hand from Jisung's neck to his cheek. He swiped his thumb over Jisung's bottom lip, shivering in anticipation.  
"Please, Minho." Jisung whined, causing the butterflies in Minho's stomach to go crazy again.  
"Then kiss me." Minho's hand crawled up the back of Jisung's neck, his fingers once again finding themselves tangled in the younger boy's hair.

And like that, Jisung's lips were against Minho's, soft and warm.

There weren't any fireworks, no sparks, no explosions, just a feeling of warmth radiating throughout Minho and Jisung's bodies. They moved together, synchronized, Minho's hands lightly cupping the younger boy's face, while Jisung's were still on the bed, holding his upper body up.  
Jisung only meant for the kiss to last for a moment or two, as he wasn't expecting Minho to reciprocate it, but unbeknownst to him, the older boy did. And he was happy.

After a few moments, Jisung pulled away, breathless, face flushed and a smile dancing on his lips. He looked happy- truly happy, like he had finally found something that he'd been looking for for a long time. Minho couldn't help but smile- happiness looked so good on Jisung.

"God, you're so pretty.." Minho breathed out, his eyes full of stars, his mouth open in awe of what was in front of him as he reached out to massage Jisung's ear between his thumb and forefinger.  
"Hyung.." Jisung whined, flustered. "I'm not that pretty.."  
"That's not true! You're.. you're breathtaking."  
Jisung's face flushed an even deeper shade of red.  
Minho continued. "You are, genuinely. You're the most breathtaking person I've ever laid my eyes on. The way your smile infects everyone around you, the way your eyes light up when you get excited about something, the way you bounce up and down when you're nervous... you're just so, _so_ beautiful, Jisungie."  
Jisung blinked rapidly, unsure of how to respond.  
"Not only that, but you're talented, too." Minho continued, his voice soft. "Everything you do amazes me. Your singing, your dancing, and don't even get me started on your rapping. You're amazing at everything you do. You're so talented, and I know you don't see it sometimes. But just know that _we_ do. We see your talent, and how much joy you bring to everyone here, how happy you make everyone. You're one of the nicest, kindest, most sweetest people I know, too, don't forget that. You're amazing, Hannie, I promise you are."  
Jisung couldn't speak for a moment. When he finally gathered his words, his voice came out in a strained whisper.  
"I don't deserve you. Any of you."  
"But you do," Minho said, tucking a strand of hair behind Jisung's ear. "You deserve the world and more."  
Jisung pouted, his eyes brimming with tears. Minho's eyes softened.  
"Don't cry, Hannie!" He wiped the falling tears away with his thumbs, holding Jisung's face in his hands. Jisung laughed, sniffling as the older boy wiped his tears away.

Jisung let himself lower down again, resting his head on Minho's chest once again, listening to his heart beating in his chest. The two laid like that for a while, comforted by the sound of each other's breathing, Minho's fingers running through Jisung's hair and Jisung's tugging on the strings on Minho's hoodie. There was an occasional sigh and sniffling from Jisung as he struggled to keep the tears from pooling in his eyes again whilst he replayed everything Minho had said to him in his head. When Minho shifted his gaze to Jisung's face, he noticed the blonde boy's eyelids were drooping, his half-lidded eyes showcasing his tiredness.

Minho watched as Jisung's eyes fluttered open, only to droop shut again, his eyelashes resting atop his cheekbones. He looked stunning, Minho noted, even in his sleepy state. Minho ran his hand through Jisung's hair, sweeping the hair from his face gently, leaning forward and placing a tiny kiss on the crown of his head.

"Hannie?" Minho nudged the boy after a while.  
"Hm?" Jisung was too sleepy to give an actual response.  
"I love you."  
Jisung yawned, eyes still closed, nuzzling in closer to Minho. "I love you too." He said, opening his eyes, the corners of his lips curving up.

The two boys just smiled at each other, and Minho found himself getting lost in Jisung's eyes. They looked as if they could hold the stars, the way they shone underneath the dim light of the room.

"I could kiss you forever." Jisung said softly, moving his hand to stroke Minho's cheek.  
"I'm perfectly okay with that." Minho smiled.

Minho's hand trailed up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer gently. Jisung’s heart was beating like crazy when he followed Minho’s lead and kissed his lips, moving against his with a tired determination. Minho deepened the kiss and even let his tongue nudge Jisung’s bottom lip after a moment. Jisung all but melted. Minho couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he could feel Jisung smile against his lips. Minho let his free hand travel down Jisung's side, coming to a halt at the younger's hip. He gripped Jisung's hip, pulling his body even closer before trailing his hand up his side, squeezing as he went along. Jisung let out a little squeak and pressed his lips harder against Minho's. The older felt Jisung's tongue press at his bottom lip, so he parted his slightly, allowing entrance for the younger boy.

Jisung took advantage of this and slid his tongue into Minho's mouth, who flinched, as he wasn't used to it but calmed down as he adjusted to the feeling. The two's tongues danced together in a sort of half-awkward half-not tango (awkward in a sense where they weren't quite familiar with each other's mouths) and after a while Minho decided to run his hands underneath Jisung's shirt, feeling the muscles rippling underneath his skin, grabbing and pulling on anything he could as an attempt to get even closer.

"Minho,," Jisung whined into the kiss.

Minho rolled over, pinning Jisung underneath him. He broke the kiss, grabbing Jisung's wrists and holding them down. The younger boy's eyes were totally relaxed- he trusted Minho. He knew the older wouldn't do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable, and if he did, he'd stop immediately.

A warm, fuzzy feeling radiated throughout Minho's body as he realized this, and he couldn't help but smile.

Minho leaned down and pressed his lips against Jisung's neck, planting soft, tiny kisses in a trail leading down to the blonde's shoulder. Parting his lips slightly, Minho bit down gently on the soft skin covering Jisung's collarbone.

"A-ah,,, Minho,," Jisung screwed his eyes shut, dropping all honorifics in his bliss. "M-m.."

Minho cracked a grin, moving his face closer to Jisung's ear. "Is there something you want, Hannie? Hm?" He leaned forward, taking Jisung's earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently.

"Please- mmmm, please keep,," Jisung forced out, embarrassed. "Please keep kissing me,, there."

"Kissing you where?" Minho placed soft kisses along Jisung's jawline.

"Minhoooo.." Jisung whined, his face flushing a deep shade of red.

"Tell me where, cutie."

Jisung huffed. "My.. my neck. Please keep kissing my neck."

Minho giggled before complying, returning to where he began. He kissed the soft skin of Jisung's neck, nibbling and tugging at the skin between kisses. Jisung was a mess, squirming underneath Minho, spewing out squeaks and whimpers as the older boy discovered his weak points.

"Ah!" Jisung cried out as Minho bit down a bit harder than usual, and as Minho shot up, worried, Jisung let out a laugh. 

"I'm okay, Minho." He reached both arms up as Minho released his wrists, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down.

The two boys laid there, keeping eye contact, both of their faces flushed and red.

"I love you." Jisung breathed, his eyes pooling with tears. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Minho hummed before leaning down and placing his lips against Jisung's forehead. 

"I." he said, after pecking Jisung.

"Love." he pecked Jisung's cheek. 

"You." he pecked Jisung's jawline.

"More." he finished, placing his lips against Jisung's, sliding his hand up the younger boy's arm, fitting his hand into Jisung's and intertwining their fingers.

He could feel Jisung smiling against his lips and he melted. _How,_ he thought to himself, _could someone be so damn cute?_

Minho deepened the kiss, and the two's tongues met once again. Jisung released Minho's hand and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, drawing him even closer. Minho ran his hands through Jisung's soft blonde hair, holding his head in place & giving him a better angle.

And while this was happening, neither of them heard the front door open.

Neither of them heard the footsteps of six men echoing through the hallway.

Neither of them saw six pairs of eyes peering at them through the _open door_ of Minho, Changbin, and Chan's shared room.

They did, however, hear Hyunjin's wild burst of laughter.

Minho literally jumped off of Jisung, leaping up from the bed in sudden embarrassment.

"You guys- oh my god." Hyunjin laughed. "You left us so you could come make out with Minho hyung?" He was wheezing and could barely stand up straight- he had to hold on to Jeongin for support.

"Hey- hey, no! No! That's not- NO!" Jisung's face was bright red, and the other members burst out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Jeez, close the door next time." Jeongin was the first to recover from his laughing fit.

Chan wiped the tears from his eyes. "You should've seen your faces! Priceless." He saw Minho's expression and burst out into laughter again.

Minho didn't know whether to be confused, embarrassed, or angry.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!" Changbin turned to Felix. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE A THING!"

Felix grumbled as he shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small wad of cash, handing it to Changbin.

"Wait- you guys bet money on us?" Minho's eyebrow twitched irritably.

Changbin and Felix exchanged glances before turning back to Minho.

"Yeah, pretty much." Changbin said, shrugging.

"Welp. Looks like Hyunjin won't be alone in the air fryer anymore." Minho growled, taking a step forward. Changbin laughed, but then realized what Minho was saying.

He laughed nervously, backing away slowly. "Well.. well uhh.. it was nice seeing you! Gotta go!" He turned on his heel and booked it down the hallway, Felix running after him.

Chan gazed at Minho. "I just wanted to say that we brought food back for you and Jisung. If you're still hungry, that is." He winked at Minho and turned around, exiting the room. Minho groaned and shook his head.

"Well," Hyunjin had finally regained his composure. "We'll leave you to it! Have fun.~" He gave a little wave, grabbing Jeongin's wrist and tugging him along.

The only one left was Seungmin, who had been eating chips the entire time, just standing off to the side and munching away. Minho looked at him, and he smiled.

"It's cute." Was all he said. "You two, I mean. It's about time something happened, too." He shoved a couple more chips into his mouth before closing the bag and wiping his hand off on his pants. "We're gonna be watching a movie soon, if you'd like to join us. If not, we understand." He began making his way down the hallway.

Minho sighed, closing the door and turning around to face the blonde boy, who was sitting on the bed, fuming. "Those- those assholes! They could've been mature and closed the door and just- just-"

"Jisungie." Minho said gently, sitting down next to Jisung on the bed, grabbing his hand. "It's okay. I have to admit, it was kind of funny." He chuckled, casting a sideways glance at the younger.

Jisung still didn't look too happy. His lips were pursed in a tight frown and his eyes stayed locked to the floor beneath them.

"Hey, look at me." Minho trailed his hand along Jisung's jawline and tilted his chin up towards him. Jisung met Minho's gaze, a sudden sadness clouding his pretty brown eyes.

Jisung hummed, unable to speak.

Minho left his hand on Jisung's chin, passing his thumb over the younger's soft bottom lip. "It's going to be okay. It's better that they found out this way, I don't think either of us would've had the courage to come forward about it anyway." He cracked a grin at Jisung, who returned it.

"And I just wanted to say," Minho continued, leaning forward so that his forehead touched Jisung's. "I love you." 

Jisung's signature heart-shaped smile returned to his face, and Minho _swore_ that it lit up the entire room.

"I love you more." Jisung said, eagerly grabbing Minho's face in his hands and pulling it close to him, closing the gap in between the two before Minho had any time to react.

"Jisung- Jisung, we should go watch the movie with the others," Minho said in between kisses. 

"Do we have to? I don't want them to stare at us." Jisung finally pulled away, pouting. "And I DEFINITELY don't wanna be teased, either." He blew out a sigh.

"Hey, just know that if they tease you or stare at you, they'll be joining Hyunjin in the air fryer." Minho cracked an evil grin. "Or I could shove tissues in their mouths. Whichever works."

Jisung scoffed, shoving Minho playfully. "You're so evil, hyung."

Minho giggled. "You like it."

Jisung, still smiling, shook his head and stood up, stretching. "Let's go, then. I don't want them getting any wrong ideas." He reached out his hand towards Minho, who took it gently, intertwining their fingers yet again.

Jisung looked down at their hands, then back up to Minho, smiling and swinging their arms together.

The older grinned. "Cute.~" He used his free hand to _boop_ Jisung's nose before turning and exiting the room, Jisung trailing behind him.

Minho was happy.

Even as the others were teasing the two of them for the incident that happened earlier, he was happy.

Sitting on the couch, with Jisung sitting on his lap, holding him in his arms, he was happy.

He didn't know how else to describe it- it was happiness for sure, but just- more? More happy than happy? Elated? Ecstatic? Whatever the word was, he felt it.

Minho was so in love with this boy. He was in love with his talents, his personality, his face, his eyes, his cheeks, every little thing, he was head over heels for.

As the movie came to an end, Minho glanced down at Jisung, who had fallen asleep clutching Minho's arm. He felt a smile dancing on his lips, and he leaned over and placed a kiss on the younger's forehead.

Carefully, he slid one arm underneath the bend of Jisung's knees and the other under his back, so when he stood up, he was carrying the blonde bridal-style.

He slowly made his way to his bedroom, making his way towards the bed they were in just an hour or so ago. He laid Jisung down on it, pulling the covers up and over his small figure before climbing in bed himself.

Jisung (who very well may have been awake the entire time) immediately draped an arm over Minho's waist, snuggling into his chest. Minho's heart fluttered.

"I love you." He whispered, running a hand through Jisung's hair.

"I love you more." Jisung whispered back sleepily.

Minho chuckled lightly. "Sleep well, angel." He continued running his fingers through Jisung's hair until he was sure the younger was asleep.

He gazed at the peaceful boy sleeping on him, and again he reminded himself of how lucky he was to have met someone like him.

Minho truly was lucky.

A few moments pass, and Minho feels his eyelids drooping, his eyelashes coming to rest atop his cheekbones.

He was happy, finally. He loved Jisung, and Jisung loved him.

And there was nothing that could change that.


	3. intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's jisung's birthday, and everyone has forgotten.
> 
> (sort of an ot8 fic with some minsung sprinkled in there).

It's September.

The air is cold and damp and the slightest bit of ice stings Jisung's face as he trudges through the snow on his way home from classes. The weather wasn't usually this cold in September, but the whole year had felt like a pipe dream anyway, so Jisung decided to ignore it. He felt down- no, not because of the weather, of course- but because it was his birthday, and it seemed like everyone had forgotten. 

There were no 'happy birthday!' texts, no snapchats, no tweets, no tags, no mentions, nothing. The only thing he had received was a plethora of notifications from his mother and close relatives posting on his Facebook timeline, but he'd read and respond to those later. He was sure there'd be quite a few embarrassing photos involved and he truly wasn't ready to endure that kind of emotional pain just yet.

He breathed out a sigh, watching as his breath swirled around for a moment before dissipating into the cold evening air. He blinked once, trying to prevent his eyes from drying out as the wind picked up and blew icy needles into Jisung's face. He pulled his scarf up over the bottom half of his face and began walking faster.

It wasn't that Jisung was _too_ bothered by the fact that nobody had messaged him or spoken to him in class. He was naturally awkward, introverted, and quiet, and he liked being alone. He didn't like being overwhelmed with texts or other messages and was a bit grateful at the lack of notifications on his phone.

But it still hurt his heart a bit that not even his closest friends had said anything. Had they all been busy with school? Had they forgotten? Jisung shook his head, trying to push away his thoughts for the time being. He'd go home, cook himself some dinner, maybe order something, and put on a movie. He'd be by himself, just the way he liked it.

Sometimes.

The sun was only beginning to set as he reached his apartment complex, casting a hazy warm glow against the buildings in the area. Jisung stood in a patch of sunlight for a moment, revelling in the fleeting warmth it provided for a moment before turning towards the complex doors, entering the pin on the keypad and pulling one of the heavy doors open after hearing a low buzz. The warm air inside the building hit Jisung like a truck and he actually gasped- the building usually had horrible insulation, and the lobby was _always_ cold on cold days. He wondered if this was his one birthday gift, actually _not_ freezing in the damn lobby.

Jisung shuffled towards the elevator, there was no way in _hell_ he'd be taking the stairs in his heavy coats. He presses the button and patiently waits for the clunking metal box to arrive on the ground floor. Jisung wondered when he'd be moving out of this place. It had provided him with a place to sleep for about a year and a half but he was a bit tired of it- he needed a change in scenery. Maybe he'd ask Felix and Hyunjin what their plans were; they lived in the same building.

The elevator announced its arrival with a _ding_ as the metal doors slid open, and Jisung rushed inside, firmly pressing the button labeled '4'. The doors slid shut with a snap and the elevator made its upward journey towards Jisung's destination. He stood with his back leaning against one of the firm walls of the stuffy box and he tilted his head back, staring up at the dim light accompanied by a gathering of dead moths. He wondered what went through a moth's mind when it decided to crawl into a ceiling light like that, eventually getting trapped and dying due to lack of oxygen, or food, or something else Jisung wasn't sure of. _I guess,_ Jisung thought to himself, _I guess that's just how moths work._

The elevator slowly came to a stop on his floor, and the doors slid open slowly, creaking loudly as they did. Jisung sighed and pushed himself out of the elevator and towards his room. He shoved a still-gloved hand into his pocket, fumbling around for his apartment keys. He used his free hand to check the doorknob and was utterly surprised when his door swung open without any argument.

He... he _had_ locked his door this morning, hadn't he? Jisung shook his head. He must've forgotten to lock it while he was rushing to get to his first class. It was a perfectly Jisung thing to do.

No, Jisung was sure he'd locked it. He remembered seeing Hyunjin make his way down the hall towards him as Jisung rushed out of his apartment earlier that morning; Hyunjin had thrown him a wink. "Hey, don't forget to lock your door, Jisung, don't want any burglars sneaking in and stealing your precious socks." He had teased, and Jisung clearly remembered locking it and checking the door twice.

There was no way he'd left it unlocked, he was sure of it.

"I swear, if someone stole my socks," Jisung muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna cry."

He stepped into his apartment, quickly taking off his coats and boots, hanging them on the coat rack by the entrance and leaving his shoes on the shoe mat before rushing into his bedroom to legitimately check on his socks.

"Oh thank goodness." Jisung breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that all his precious socks were in order, and nothing was out of the ordinary. 

He heard something rustle outside his bedroom door and he jumped about five feet into the air. 

"The fuck?" He cursed out loud, spinning around and searching for something to defend himself with. The first object he laid eyes on was a comically large ceramic mushroom that Changbin had gotten for him last Christmas after Jisung went through his whole cottagecore phase. He just thought mushrooms were neat, that's all! It was nothing to be ashamed of!

Changbin thought otherwise.

Jisung edged his way out of his room, holding the mushroom by its stem over his shoulder like a baseball bat. 

_I am_ not _dying on my birthday._ Jisung's thoughts were racing as his gaze swept over his apartment, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

A loud thud sounded from the front door and Jisung yelled out in shock before rushing over to said area, his pulse quickening when he saw one of his shoes had been tossed away from the other. He slowly moved towards the neglected shoe, his gaze flicking from left to right as he bent down to pick it up and move it back to its original position, failing to notice the seven boys standing behind him, grins plastered on their faces as they held various gifts and treats.

Jisung picked up his lone boot, checking it for scratches before placing it down next to the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some large mass,

and that's when he looked up.

And saw them.

His friends.

"OYE!" Jisung nearly had a heart attack as he fell backwards, landing square on his ass, giant ceramic mushroom still in hand.

The seven other boys burst into a fit of laughter before rushing over to help a dazed Jisung up.

"Guys.. what's going on?" Jisung tilted his head, genuine curiosity filling his eyes as he looked at his best friends.

"We're here," Hyunjin giggled. "to celebrate your birthday, dumbass."

"Yeah!" Felix chimed in, flashing Jisung his award-winning sunshine smile.

"I thought you guys forgot." Jisung mumbled, running a hand through his blonde hair, his voice barely above a whisper. _Don't get emotional, you little shit._ He told himself, willing his eyes to stay dry.

They didn't.

His eyes filled with tears and spilled over, running down his cheeks, drying and creating little trails as they went along. "I really thought you guys forgot." Jisung's voice broke, and he shoved his face into his hands as he tried to hold back his sobs.

"How could we forget?" Jisung's heart fluttered as he heard Minho speak. "How could we forget a day as important as this?" Minho moved towards Jisung, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders, pulling him close. Jisung’s face flushed and he was a bit grateful his hands were covering his face.

It was pretty obvious that Jisung had a thing for Minho. Everyone but Minho saw it. The way Jisung stared at him, the way Jisung spoke in a gentler tone towards him, the way Jisung fawned over him and held him and hugged him. It was so obvious in just about every way possible, yet Minho was completely and totally oblivious to this fact.

Unless Minho knew, and was just too afraid to say anything. Jisung always pondered this option, afraid of what would happen if it was in fact true.

Jisung removed his hands from his face and buried them into Minho’s shoulder, trying his best to keep his tears from dripping and staining Minho’s soft beige sweater.

“I just thought you guys forgot,” he muttered. “Because nobody called me or texted me or anything.” He sunk deeper into Minho’s shoulder when he felt the elder's hand running through Jisung’s hair, soothing & comforting him.

“We uhh..” He heard Chan laugh awkwardly. “We kind of made an agreement to not text you because we were all too excited about this, we were sure someone would’ve spoiled it accidentally.”

“Actually, we knew Felix wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut, so we all came up with the decision to shut off our phones for the day.” Felix scoffed at Seungmin’s words.

“Once you left for school, Hyunjin texted all of us, told us you were gone, and that’s when the plan went into action.” Chan continued. “Jeongin had your apartment key so we all waited till he showed up and just let ourselves in. Took time decorating and setting up gifts and everything.” He gestured to the walls around him, and it was just then that Jisung noticed that the walls _were_ in fact decorated with streamers, letters, photos, and confetti.

“You guys…” Jisung whined, biting down on his bottom lip. “I… I…” He sniffled, pulling away from Minho’s shoulder, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before turning to Jeongin.

“How the fuck do you have my apartment key?”

“Well, you see, hyung, there’s a little something called ‘not paying attention to your surroundings’, and that’s exactly what you were doing last week when we were all at that restaurant celebrating Chan’s new job. You’d left your keys sitting on the table while you were staring at Minho like a lovesick puppy so I reached over and took one. Simple as that.” The youngest flashed him a smile.

“I,” Jisung started. “Am going to murder you.”

Jeongin feigned shock. “On your birthday? _Hyung,_ don’t you wanna wait at least a day or two before you get sent off to jail for murder?”

Jisung pretended to think about this, then nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right, you’re right. I’ll spare your life for another week…” He said menacingly, earning a chuckle from the youngest.

“Anyway, guys,” Changbin said, stepping forward. “Should we… y’know… sing a little song?”

“No, you guys are _not_ singing me happy birthday.” Jisung said, backing up. 

“Oh, yes, I think we are.” Hyunjin grinned, advancing towards the birthday boy. “I think we’re gonna sing it super off-key, just for you.”

“Haha, that’s sooo funny, hyung, you should be a comedian. Whew.” Jisung backed up even further until he was flush against the door to his apartment.

“There’s no escape! Everyone, grab him!”

And just like that, Jisung was swarmed by his best friends, everyone grabbing an arm, a leg, his torso, you name it. He was carried over to his sofa and was plopped down onto it.

“Guysssss...” He groaned, hiding his face.

“Ready?” Jisung could _hear_ the damn smile in Seungmin’s voice, and he so desperately wanted to sink into the couch he was sitting on.

“Happy birthday to yooooouuuu~” The seven boys sang terribly off-key, just as Hyunjin had promised. They continued to sing like this throughout the whole song, and Jisung was absolutely miserable.

“Happy birthday, Jisung!” Felix beamed brightly as he flopped down next to the birthday boy, handing him a small gift bag. “Open it!”

Hands trembling with nervousness, Jisung reached inside the bag, pulling out a small box. Upon opening the box, he gasped, his eyes filling with tears once again.

The box contained a silver necklace with a small charm hanging off of it. On the charm, the words ‘you are loved’ were engraved right above a small engraving of a heart.   
“Cuz you doubt yourself sometimes,” Felix said, a twinge of shyness in his voice. “I know you do. And I know it’s hard to believe sometimes, but you really are loved. I promise you are. Everyone here can account for that.”

Jisung gazed around at his friends with teary eyes, and they all nodded at him, offering warm smiles.

“Well, only sometimes.” He heard Minho say.

“Hyung.” Jisung said darkly. “Do you want hand sanitizer in your mouth again?” Everyone burst into giggles while Minho frantically shook his head.

The rest of the gifts were opened, and Jisung noted how thoughtful each and every gift was; a pair of shoes from Changbin (shoes that Jisung had been talking about since March), a new studio mic from Chan (his old one was busted and he wasn’t able to record much music since it broke), a collection of soft sweaters from Seungmin (Jisung had lost a box while moving to his new apartment and was too lazy to go out and buy more clothes), a bunch of new notebooks and flash drives from Hyunjin (for lyric writing and more storage space for tracks), and a couple (fake) houseplants to decorate his apartment from Jeongin (because “hyung, you can barely take care of yourself, who’s to say you’d be able to take care of a plant”).

All the gifts were extremely thoughtful and Jisung was grateful.

“So, Minho hyung, where’s _your_ gift?” Changbin’s accusatory tone snapped Jisung out of his thoughts.

Minho visibly turned red. “It’s uh. It’s coming. Soon. Later. It’ll be here. Shut up.”

Chan narrowed his eyes at Minho, cocking an eyebrow upwards as if he was asking the same question.

“Anyway,” Jisung said suddenly, standing up. “Come here, guys, I wanna hug you all. Then we can drink and have a real party.” He grinned at his best friends, shooting his arms out in a “come here let me hug you” sort of motion.

<3 -

Jisung was happy.

He was laying down on the couch, his head resting in Minho’s lap, his fingers wrapped around a can of beer while watching his friends talk and laugh with each other. Minho’s fingers threaded through his hair and it felt _so_ good, he was just so warm and happy and content and just… so loved.

He felt so much love from all his friends and he didn’t know if his little heart could handle it all. Not to mention the attention he was getting from Minho, his heart felt like it was about to burst into a million pieces (in a good way, of course).

He could stay like this forever without any complaints.

“Jisungie?” The nickname made Jisung’s heart leap.

“Hm?” Jisung turned his head to look up at Minho. 

Minho looked a bit pale, nervous almost. He swallowed, and Jisung kept his eyes trained on Minho’s throat.

“Can I talk to you?” Minho looked down, making eye contact with the blonde boy on his lap.

“Yeah, yeah! What’s up?” He asked, giving his full attention to the older boy.

“Oh, um..” Minho trailed off. “Not here.” His eyes darted to the bedroom.

Jisung could feel his chest collapsing. Was Minho asking Jisung to go to his own bedroom with him? He must be dreaming. What the fuck reality was this?

“Oh, yeah, we can do that.” Jisung sat up suddenly, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up, placing his drink down before heading towards his bedroom. He turned and saw Minho sitting there and he assumed it was because he didn’t want the others to get the wrong idea seeing the two of them heading towards Jisung’s bedroom together.

A minute or two passes and Minho finally arrives at Jisung’s bedroom. He creeps inside slowly and closes the door behind him, flicking the lightswitch so that the bedroom is illuminated with a soft golden light.

“So, what’s-”

“Here.” Minho shoves a folded piece of paper into Jisung’s hands, quickly turning around and placing his forehead against the door.

Jisung is confused, but he opens up the paper anyway.

“Jisungie,

I’m too afraid to say this to you in person. Frankly, I’ve been feeling like this for a while, and I think you have too. It’s a feeling that’s been pestering me ever since you and I got left behind at that Italian restaurant about a year ago. You were so funny and charming and I couldn’t seem to keep my eyes off you that entire night. You made being left behind such a great experience, I often think about getting left behind again, if that’s not a weird thing to say.

I’ve always had this on my mind whenever I see you, but I just didn’t know how to word things. I know if I tried to say it in person I’d probably screw things up and make everything awkward between us and I didn’t want that to happen.

I guess what I’m saying is- I like you. A lot. I’ve liked you for a while now and I think I’m just now getting the courage to tell you. I don’t know what spurred this but here we are.

I was hoping to tell you at a different time but, I don’t think I’d have been able to wait.”

Towards the bottom of the letter was a string of writing that Jisung could barely make out, because it was all squished together:

“Pleasedon’tfeelpressuredtosayyesoranythingIjustwantedtotellyouhowIfeltbeforeIcombusted.”

And Jisung laughed. That’s all he could do.

Whether it was because the whole situation was so ironic, or the fact that _the_ Lee Min Ho was flustered _and_ too shy to say he liked Jisung, he couldn’t tell.

“Oh my god, hyung,” Jisung gasped for air. “Are you serious?”

Minho slowly turned around, a pained expression on his face.

“Yeah... I’m sorry. I should’ve known.” Minho’s voice, tinged with sadness, absolutely shattered Jisung’s heart.

“Wh- no, hyung, look at me.” Jisung reached out and grabbed Minho’s wrists in his hands, prompting Minho to gaze at him.

“Listen. I like you, too, hyung. A lot.” He averted his gaze to the floor as his face flushed. “I have for a really, really long time. And I’m so glad you told me this now,” he added. “Because frankly, I wouldn’t have been able to.” 

Minho’s face lit up. “You.. really?”

Jisung sighed. “Was I not obvious enough?”

Minho chuckled. “I mean, kind of? I thought you were just being clingy to try and be annoying!”

“No! What? You think I’m annoying?”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant!”

The two went back and forth for a little bit before bursting out into laughter, collapsing into each other, barely able to stand on their own two feet.

Jisung let his hands travel from Minho’s wrists to his hands, and he gripped Minho’s fingers very lightly between his own.

“Sungie.”

Jisung’s heart did another backflip. “Hyung.” 

“Mm.” Minho hummed, tugging on Jisung’s hands, pulling him closer. Jisung released Minho’s hands and wrapped them around the older, pulling him into a hug, and Minho reciprocated, pulling Jisung flush against his body.

“I was so scared you weren’t gonna like me back,” Minho whispered into Jisung’s neck, who shuddered, because _god_ , that felt good. “Genuinely.”

“Don’t be afraid anymore, Hyung.” Jisung shushed him. “I do like you. I promise. You can even ask the others.” He chuckled in embarrassment at the amount of late night texts, phone calls, and lunch dates that contained nothing but rants about “oh my god Minho hyung is so _CUTE_ but I can’t say anything what the fuck do I do?”

“Mmm, so everyone but me knew? I’m suing.”

Jisung laughed. “Hey, c’mon, cut me some slack here. I was too afraid to tell you.” He said, pulling back to look Minho in the eyes. “I just…”

He trailed off, getting lost in Minho’s dark brown orbs. They sparkled underneath Jisung’s pale ceiling light, reflecting the string of fairy lights hanging in the bedroom like a sky full of stars, and Jisung went soft.

“You just what?” Minho asked, attempting to pull Jisung back to reality.

“I just didn’t know what to say.” Jisung whispered, coming back to reality. “The only thing I could think of was to kiss you, but-”

“Please.”

Jisung was taken aback for a second. “W-what?”

Minho blinked, the corners of his lips curving up slightly in a shy smile. “Please.” He repeated. “I wanna kiss you.”

Now it was Jisung’s turn to fluster. His heart began to race and he could feel the blood roaring in his ears, because GOD he was nervous.

_It’ll be okay, just count down from three._ Jisung said to himself. 

_Three._

He moved his hands from around Minho to resting on his waist, and Minho threw his around Jisung’s neck.

_Two._

Jisung moved his face closer to Minho’s, resting his forehead against the older’s, his lips parted slightly, his breaths coming in short, needy pants. Minho made a noise deep in his throat and Jisung could feel his nerves starting to tingle.

_One._

The two’s noses were touching, and Minho bit his lip, closing his eyes, whispering a soft and final “please” to Jisung.

Jisung could feel Minho’s breath on his lips and he shuddered, gripping the older’s waist tighter, pulling his hips closer.

“Jisungie,” Minho whispered once again. “Please.”

“Be patient, baby.” The pet name slipped out of Jisung’s mouth and Minho gasped lightly, moving his head and burying his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck.

_”Jisung.”_ Minho whined into his skin, pulling Jisung even closer. Jisung’s nerves were on fire, his stomach going wild with butterflies as he felt Minho grasp and tug at his t-shirt, desperately trying to get Jisung to kiss him.

With a rush of confidence, Jisung used a hand to tilt Minho’s head up so that the two were facing each other once again. Minho’s cheeks were dusted a light red and Jisung found it adorable.

“Cute,” Jisung murmured, running his thumb along Minho’s bottom lip. “You’re so cute.”

He leaned in again so that their noses brushed up against each other, cupping the older’s face with his hands, and their foreheads were pressed together as they gazed into each other’s eyes, lips parted slightly, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

So Jisung did.

He slowly closed the gap between the two, pressing their lips together. He froze, unsure of what to do, but relaxed as Minho took control, guiding his hands back down to his hips, pulling him closer once again.

The kiss was soft and slow, it wasn’t forced. The two’s lips slotted together so perfectly that it made Jisung dizzy. Minho whined a bit and pulled Jisung even closer before deepening the kiss. 

Jisung felt Minho’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip and he swore he felt his legs almost give out. His fingers rubbed circles into the older boy’s hips to try and keep himself grounded. He pulled away for a moment, just to catch his breath, only to dive in and press his lips against Minho’s a second later.

This kiss was deeper and more fervent in manner and it drove Jisung wild. He pushed Minho up against the bedroom door, not wanting to break apart.

“Jisung,” Minho chuckled in between kisses, “Jisung, we should-”

“Don’t wanna,” Jisung cut the older off, “I wanna keep kissing you.” He pulled away and flashed his best puppy dog eyes at Minho.

Minho sighed, his gaze softening as he endorsed the younger’s wishes and kissed him again, lighter this time, before trailing down and placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

“So does this mean,” Jisung said, his voice low. “That we’re- you and me- we’re a _thing?”_

Minho stopped kissing Jisung and pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows together before bursting into a fit of giggles. Jisung’s face flushed. “Hyung, don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m sorry, Jisungie, it’s just- you’re just- so goddamn _cute.”_ Minho kept laughing. “First of all, if that’s your way of asking me out, you have _no_ idea how cute that was. And second of all, yes, I think it does.” He placed a hand on Jisung’s cheek and pinched it, grinning widely.

“Ack- hey! Careful with the cheeks!” Jisung yelled out, pulling away from Minho in a hurry, immediately rubbing the affected area before rushing towards the older and attacking his sides with little light pinches.

“Okay, okay, truce!” Minho surrendered, giggling through it all. “Come on, let’s go back out to your party. I’m sure everyone’s looking for you.”

“I’m sure they’re all too drunk to even realize I’m gone.” He muttered, a hint of amusement laced in his voice. 

He opened the door and fell backwards in surprise as the six boys tumbled into the room, falling all over each other and becoming a tangled mess of arms and legs.

“Y- _what the fuck?”_ Jisung glared at the mass of writhing boys. “Were you guys SPYING on us?”

“It- it was Changbin hyung’s idea!” Hyunjin sputtered.

“You brat! It was _not!”_ Changbin shot back.

“Was too! Ask Seungmin!” 

“Yeah! It was Changbin hyung!” Jisung heard Seungmin’s voice in there somewhere amongst the arguing and cries of _get off of me you fat oaf._

Jisung looked up to see Minho doubled over, laughing, tears streaming down his face. “Oh my god,” he said in between laughs, “that was so fucking amazing.” He wiped his eyes with his fingers and offered a hand to Jisung, who was still on the ground. “C’mon, let’s go eat your cake, Sungie.”

Jisung shot up off the floor, grabbing Minho’s hand and leaping over the pile of boys on the floor. “Sounds good to me!”

Minho, instead of leaping over the others like Jisung had done, instead just walked over them.

“Minho hyung, I’m not a doormat!” Hyunjin wailed.

“No, but you could be. You make a good one.” Minho flashed a passive-aggressive grin towards the blonde and walked over to Jisung, who was already cutting his cake.

“How could you be so cruel?” Hyunjin cried out, immediately groaning when Changbin crawled his way to the top of the pile and off of the others. 

After a few moments, the others had calmed down and joined Minho and Jisung around the coffee table, each holding a paper plate with a slice of cake, giggling over the events that had just happened.

“I wish I would’ve gotten a picture,” Minho grumbled. “Seeing you guys tumble inside the room like that- god, it was priceless.”

The eight friends sat and chatted for a while, talking about memories they’d all had together. Changbin talked about the road trip they took to the mountains, Hyunjin brought up photos, Jeongin talked about the time they abandoned Seungmin and Minho together at a gas station accidentally (purposely) and Seungmin mass texted Jisung saying “Minho is going to kill me please come back please help me.”

The party came winding down and everyone gradually began leaving, thanking Jisung for the party and giving him a hug. Jisung bid his farewells to his friends, watching as everyone was gone.

Except for one.

Minho sat cross-legged on Jisung’s couch, smiling lazily at him. He patted the space next to him, and Jisung made his way over, sinking into the soft cushions and resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt Minho’s arm snake around his waist, drawing him nearer and placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Are you sleepy?” Minho’s soft voice lulled Jisung. He nodded.

“I should leave, then.” Minho began to slide off the couch. “Let you get some rest. It’s been a long day-”

“No.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s arm, holding him in place. He lifted his head, gazing at the older boy. “Stay.”

Minho sighed, knowing he’d be unable to say no to the younger, so he slid back onto the couch, shifting so he was laying down. “Come cuddle, then.”

Jisung happily obliged, crawling on top of Minho, practically melting into him. Jisung took liberty in resting his head on the brunette’s chest, his eyes fluttering closed. He reached over and took Minho’s hand in his own, squeezing it lightly and slipping his fingers through the older’s.

It wasn’t long before Jisung was asleep, Minho noticed, and he gave a tired but affectionate smile when he heard Jisung’s little snores, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair of the boy sleeping on him.

“‘Night, ‘Sungie.” He whispered, closing his eyes, his fingers still intertwined with Jisung’s. 

Neither of them heard the front door creak open, producing a disheveled Chan who had left his cell phone on the coffee table.

Chan took a look at the two laying on the couch and his heart melted at the sight. The two boys were almost like puzzle pieces; they fit together perfectly. It was almost as if they’d been made for each other.

The oldest grabbed his phone, snapping a quick photo and sending it to Minho; he was sure he’d appreciate it. He slipped out of the apartment without another sound.

The two would awaken the next morning and recall the events from the previous night, sharing lazy smiles and tiny, fluttering kisses before falling back to sleep, intertwined, just as it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi!! i hope you guys enjoyed this :]
> 
> i've been trying to write a bit more recently but i've been swamped with schoolwork x_x i hope you guys understand!!
> 
> here's a spoiler- i've been working on a dungeons & dragons themed minsung fic, and it'll be pretty long :] (well, longer than my usual little fics, hehe).
> 
> i may be posting some more short ones in the meantime! stay tuned <3
> 
> i love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> :] i hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
